


That Hot Chinese Guy

by 171102



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, First Meeting, M/M, Swearing, i wrote this fic a long time ago but why not publish it on jun day, minghao is a mess like always, pre-debut era probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171102/pseuds/171102
Summary: “L-Look, I just wanted to know your name because I can’t keep calling you ‘That Hot Chinese Guy’ in my head forever but recently, all my encounters with you just happened to be so embarrassing and I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. So yeah, would you please just tell me your name so I can sleep soundly at night and not think about how I spilt coffee on your shirt.”or3+1 things where minghao tries to get junhui's nameall of which are embarrassing as fuck





	That Hot Chinese Guy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd yet again
> 
> this fic came to life because i read an otp prompt on tumblr (forgot who prompted so i cant put credits) and it was an alternate au on how they first met and i couldnt get over junhao's actual first meeting where junhui spat all over minghao's face and then minghao said "but his saliva was sweet" dgfhjkk
> 
> hmu at  my twitter  if you wanna hear me babble more about it because minghao got flustered after saying that once the MCs went like "whaaat??" so he took it back

Minghao was one of the last members to be added into Pledis’s new group called Seventeen. The sunbaenims introduced him to all the other members inside the room and all of them greeted him warmly, welcoming him into the group.

 

Being Chinese who is still familiarising himself with Korean, he finds himself awkwardly placed in the crowd of 12 other people. Some of the members came up to him to introduce themselves personally and Minghao was trying very hard to catch up with them using his very limited vocabulary.

 

They understood their language barriers, so they made sure to say their words slowly and were very patient with Minghao, which the boy was grateful for. “You’ll get better, eventually, Minghao,” one of them—Jeonghan was it?—said. “Besides, you’re not the only Chinese member here,” Minghao perks up at the words and looks over to where Jeonghan was pointing, seeing yet another Chinese boy at the other side of the room, scrolling over his phone.

 

The youngest member, Chan, pats his back, “I think you and hyung will get along!” and Minghao eyes the ‘hyung’, feeling just the teeniest bit intimidated by his sharp features. Nonetheless, he thinks he looked cool. Minghao moves his attention back to the people in front of him, “Is that so?” he asks, thinking carefully about his words as he flashes a cheeky smile. “Thanks.”

 

Not long after, the staff was calling them over to leave the room and Minghao makes a mental note to talk to the other Chinese member when he has the chance.

 

—————

 

The first time Minghao crossed paths with him was when he went to the practice room in order to improve himself on his performance and dance moves. He found the other passionately dancing in front of a mirror, sweat was soaking his clothes and Minghao thought he looked hot and _fuck, I’m so gay._

 

Minghao was worried his presence might’ve interrupted nor distracted the boy but he concluded otherwise as he only continued to dance to the beat. Minghao assumed he was also a member of the performance unit and he silently hoped it was true because he thinks it’d be really nice to get to know the guy.

 

Minghao was too lost in his thoughts to even notice the music stopping and that the other was right in front of him, asking what he’s here for. It took a second repetition of his question before the boy snapped out of his thoughts, “I- uh, hi?” Minghao asked carefully, not even sure if he should talk to the other in his native language so he settled with Korean.

 

The man in front of him seemed unimpressed though, he held a look of indifference, “I asked what are you here for.” and Minghao thought the other’s Korean was damn near fluent and he was taken aback for a moment. “I-I came here to... to practice,” Minghao responded, stumbling over his words and he thinks he could just pass it off as not being familiar with Korean yet, but the truth is, the other’s presence was making Minghao very nervous as he was very much looking forward to meeting him.

 

“I asked you that three times already.” Minghao flushed a bit in embarrassment from his words, mumbling a timid ‘sorry’. Minghao can’t believe it was going to go like this.

 

Before Minghao could react, the other was already grabbing his things and taking his leave. The sound of the door shutting can be heard throughout the room with only Minghao inside. The boy realises he should’ve introduced himself to the other, mentally facepalming himself for his failure.

 

He’ll try again next time.

 

—————

 

Minghao had been calling the other Chinese member as ‘That Hot Chinese Guy’ ever since the incident in the practice room because _damn_ , isn’t he hot when he’s all serious and sweaty during practices? Minghao is so whipped.

 

The second time Minghao encountered That Hot Chinese Guy, it was during an informal group meeting. Everyone worked hard, whether it was for lyrics, music, or choreography, everyone worked hard for it and now they’re taking a short break to talk things over. Seungchol, their leader, was talking over something seemingly important about their upcoming debut as a group but Minghao was too distracted by That Hot Chinese Guy and his water bottle.

 

Why is he having issues about a hot Chinese guy and a water bottle?

 

Because _fuck_ , Minghao doesn’t know if it’s just him or is it _really_ legal to look _that_ good whilst drinking a water bottle. Minghao had been contemplating whether or not he should approach the other male but what would he say? Would it be awkward? I mean, yeah, it’ll be awkward but is it worth a shot?

 

While Minghao’s too busy having a mental crisis inside his head, debating— _Should I do it? Should I do it? What should I do?_ — _,_ the other has already noticed Minghao’s uneasiness. He shook his head, silently telling Minghao to pay attention. The boy was flustered, can’t believe he was actually that obvious and fidgety. He ushered a quiet ‘sorry’ to the other but he still failed on diverting his attention back to the meeting at hand because his mind was flooded with thoughts of: _Oh my god, he thinks I’m weird now. Way to go, Minghao. But was I really obvious? Or did I look okay? No no no no, y’know what? I should just tell him next time that I’m not that weird and-_

 

“Are you just going to sit here?” A voice came out of nowhere, startling Minghao.

 

“E-Excuse me?” he responded, turning to see That Hot Chinese Guy talking to him and Minghao is at a loss for words because he’s not used to having the other in such a close proximity with him despite having only encountered him twice in his whole life.

 

“The meeting’s adjourned, you should be going back to work, everyone already left.” the other tells him and Minghao blinks back, “Ah, r-right. I knew that,” Minghao smiles; the other quirks a brow in return, expressing disbelief, and leaves the room just the same.

 

Minghao stands in silence in the middle of the room trying to process what the hell just happened to him before mentally facepalming himself. Again.

 

He sighs. He’ll try harder next time.

 

—————

 

The third time was really embarrassing but Minghao never thought he’d be this close to That Hot Chinese Guy, so it was kind of a win for him.

 

Minghao was practicing in the practice room like he always does as part of the performance unit, along with Soonyoung, Chan, and That Hot Chinese Guy (he should really stop being so awkward and just ask for his name). While the two took early leaves, Soonyoung having to contact their choreographer and Chan working on some lyrics with other members, Minghao was yet again left alone with That Hot Chinese Guy in the room and what better way to show off his b-boying skills in front of the guy than just randomly doing it out of nowhere? Minghao definitely has his mind on his feet. At least, Minghao hopes he can impress the other rather than having him think he’s always just a stammering mess around him.

 

The music plays and Minghao moves his body to the beat, he sees the other eye him through the mirror and was barely impressed, thinking it was simply some sort of hiphop gist but still remained watching for his own amusement.

 

Just as Minghao‘s about to do a perfectly good double front flip with a smooth landing, he hears a very audible sneeze despite the music blaring inside the room and oh god- did he land on his face? Fuck, he doesn’t know but he thinks he did because he’s on the floor and the other is rushing up to him. “Are you okay?” the other asks, “Yea-“ “No, you’re not. Your nose is bleeding.” and he rushes over to find some tissues and a band aid to tend to Minghao’s injury.

 

The other inched closer to him and Minghao held his breath because their faces were so close to one another ( _gay_ ), That Hot Chinese Guy seemingly examining his face for any more injuries and Minghao can only do nothing but lay down and accept that he’s living his life like how a fanfiction character would but without the kissing and with more awkward moments.

 

“Look, I get that you’re trying to practice your stunts and all but landing on your face isn’t the way to go,” and it took Minghao an awkwardly long moment to process what That Hot Chinese Guy had said before Minghao’s face flushes beet red at the realisation, stumbling over his words though he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. That Hot Chinese Guy looks at the younger funny, he must’ve found him rather unusual but decides to make no comment about it. Instead, he makes a move to get up, “You should take a rest for now before you break your pretty face.”

 

Minghao was quick to grab the other’s arm, making That Hot Chinese Guy look at him with an expecting gaze, Minghao stutters out, “T-Thank you, uhh..” and the boy draws out the ‘uh’ for so long that one would consider it unsettling and just plain unnatural and _fucking christ_ , why is Minghao’s mind always short-circuiting whenever he’s around That Hot Chinese Guy?

 

The other’s expression didn’t falter, simply proceeding to stand up in order to leave the room, “I’m taking my leave, now,” he announces, leaving Minghao, yet again, alone in the practice room.

 

Minghao would’ve facepalmed himself but his face hurt too much from face-planting on the floor.

 

—————

 

Minghao had to suck up the balls and just straight-up ask That Hot Chinese Guy for some proper introductions to one another. He grabs his black coffee from the counter, thinking very hard about how he could start his day and all the possible ways to naturally end up with having to _finally_ talk to That Hot Chinese Guy. Minghao lightly slaps himself with his free hand, ‘Keep it together, Minghao. I don’t want you spacing out and embarrassing yourself anymore.’ he scolds, murmuring to himself as he proceeds to walk down the hall—seemingly devising all sorts of scenarios on how he could get That Hot Chinese Guy’s name.

 

_I think he’s in the practice room right now, should I go from there? Fuck, no, I’m never going to do anything inside the practice room with him ever since the last time. When’s his break time anyway? Do I just walk up to him then? Or should I wai-_ “SHIT!” Minghao’s thoughts were cut off by a loud cuss and Minghao almost forgets it was in Chinese until he sees That Hot Chinese Guy right in front of him and- oh... _oH FUCK, DID HE SPILL HIS COFFEE ON HIM?_

 

Minghao wishes his mind isn’t all over the place so these kinds of things don’t happen, especially on That Hot Chinese Guy. A series of ‘oh my god’s and ‘sorry’s spill out of Minghao’s lips as he pulls out a handkerchief, trying to wipe off the stain on That Hot Chinese Guy’s white shirt, god, why did it have to be white?

 

“I don’t think a handkerchief will do this any better,” the other deadpans and Minghao wishes the world would just give him a break.

 

“Well, the fuck am I supposed to do? Take off your shir- I mean oops-“ Minghao didn’t mean to be so rude and sarcastic and somewhat lowkey suggestive but he was too late to correct himself the moment he sees That Hot Chinese Guy looking at him in shock and good god, Minghao honestly prefers being looked at by his judgemental eyes rather than this.

 

Now, Minghao mentally panics as he stammers out, “L-Look, I just wanted to know your name because I can’t keep calling you ‘That Hot Chinese Guy’ in my head forever but recently, all my encounters with you just happened to be so embarrassing and I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. So yeah, would you please just tell me your name so I can sleep soundly at night and not think about how I spilt coffee on your shirt.” Minghao had to catch his breath after that quick confession, all in Mandarin, and Minghao honestly thinks his face is burning red right now but he’s anticipating the other’s response.

 

“...You think I’m hot?” was the reply he got, along with a playful smirk adorning his sharp features. Half of Minghao wants to throw himself into the sun because he can’t handle this kind of embarrassment anymore and the other half wants to shove the plastic cup down the other’s throat for not just straight-up telling him his name for the sake of his own sanity and ego.

 

“I’ll tell you my name if you buy me a drink and get me a jacket to cover up,” That (Never Going To Admit That He’s Hot Ever Again) Chinese Guy suggests and Minghao’s on autopilot and agrees right away. The other flashes him a bright smile and no, Minghao is definitely not gay.

 

“Thanks, Minghao,” and the aforementioned was taken aback. “How did you know my name?” he asks the other, to which he replies, “Oh, I asked the other members what your name was.”

 

Minghao wants to bang his head against the nearest wall, “Why didn’t I think of that?” The other’s smile widens, “Too late. Now you have to buy me a drink.” He laughs.

 

Minghao fights the urge to roll his eyes if it just wasn’t his first actual meeting with the guy. He sees a hand stretched out in front of him. “I’m Junhui, by the way, but you can call me ‘That Hot Chinese Guy’,” Junhui says and Minghao facepalms himself for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i really love making minghao an awkward wimp i think i need therapy
> 
> also i made  junhui fanart  for jun day on twt hhh smfh


End file.
